Wyspa skarbów/16
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów Było mniej więcej wpół do drugiej po południu — „trzy dzwonki” wedle wyrażenia żeglarskiego — gdy dwie szalupy odpłynęły od „Hispanioli” zmierzając ku wybrzeżu. Kapitan, dziedzic i ja zeszliśmy do kajuty, by omówić sytuację. Gdyby był choć najlżejszy wiatr, wpadlibyśmy na sześciu buntowników, którzy pozostali z nami na okręcie, zwinęlibyśmy liny i hejże na ocean! Ale wiatru nie było, a na domiar nieszczęścia nadszedł Hunter z wieścią, że Jim Hawkins zeskoczył na jedną z łodzi i pojechał z innymi na ląd. Nikomu z nas przez głowę nie przeszło, by nie ufać Jimowi Hawkinsowi, ale zaniepokoiliśmy się o jego bezpieczeństwo. Wobec takiego usposobienia, jakie okazali owi ludzie, wydawało nam się, że jedynie dzięki cudownemu zbiegowi okoliczności moglibyśmy znów kiedyś zobaczyć naszego chłopaka. Wybiegliśmy na pokład. W szczelinach spojeń bulgotała smoła, a przykry zaduch w tej okolicy przyprawiał mnie o mdłości — jeżeli gdzie, to chyba w tej plugawej przystani można było się nabawić febry i czerwonki. Sześciu obwiesiów siedziało pod żaglami na przednim kasztelu''kasztel'' — nadbudówka na dawnych żaglowcach; zwykle na statku budowano dwa kasztele: dziobowy i rufowy.. Przy wybrzeżu widać było obie szalupy przycumowane w tym miejscu, gdzie strumyki wpadały do morza, a w każdej z nich siedział jeden człowiek. Jeden z nich pogwizdywał „Lilibullero”. Oczekiwanie było dręczące, więc uchwaliliśmy, że Hunter i ja udamy się w łódce na brzeg, by zbadać stan rzeczy. Łodzie zwrócone były na prawo, ale ja z Hunterem zdążaliśmy prosto przed siebie w kierunku warowni oznaczonej na mapie. Owi dwaj ludzie, którzy mieli powierzoną pieczę nad łodziami, byli jakby zakłopotani naszym pojawieniem się, gdyż „Lilibullero” naraz umilkło i ujrzałem, jak to dwójka naradzała się, co należy uczynić. Gdyby zawrócili i opowiedzieli o tym Silverowi, wszystko może by przybrało inny obrót, lecz jak przypuszczam, musieli mieć jakieś zlecenia, więc postanowili siedzieć spokojnie na swoim miejscu i nasłuchiwać odzewu „Lilibullero”. W wybrzeżu było małe wygięcie, a ja sterowałem w ten sposób, żeby znalazło się ono między nami a nimi, tak że jeszcze przed wylądowaniem straciliśmy z oczu łodzie. Wyskoczyłem i poszedłem tak daleko, jak mogłem, mając pod kapeluszem wielką chustkę jedwabną dla ochłody, a w ręce dla ochrony parę pistoletów świeżo podsypanych prochem. Przebywszy niespełna sto jardów doszedłem do warowni. Oto, co tam zastałem: pod samym szczytem nasypu ziemnego biło źródło czystej wody. Na nasypie i dokoła źródła stał budynek zbity z potężnych okrąglaków, zdolny do pomieszczenia czterdziestu ludzi i opatrzony ze wszystkich stron w strzelnice dla muszkietów. Dokoła niego była wykarczowana znaczna przestrzeń, wszystko zaś otaczała palisada sześciu stóp wysokości, bez drzwi lub otworu, zbyt silna, by można ją było obalić bez nakładu czasu i trudu, a zanadto odsłonięta, by mogła dawać ukrycie oblegającym. Ludzie zamknięci w warowni mogli ich zewsząd dosięgnąć: wystarczyło stać spokojnie w ukryciu, by wystrzelać ich jak kuropatwy. Potrzeba im było tylko dobrych czat i żywności, gdyż o ile nie zostaliby zupełnie znienacka zaskoczeni, mogli stawić czoło nawet pułkowi. Co szczególnie mnie tu zachwyciło, to źródło. Chociaż bowiem mieliśmy wszystkiego pod dostatkiem w kajucie „Hispanioli”, zarówno broni i amunicji, jak żywności i wspaniałych win, zapomnieliśmy o jednej rzeczy — nie mieliśmy wody. Właśnie o tym myślałem, gdy ponad wyspą rozbrzmiał krzyk śmiertelnie ugodzonego człowieka. Nagła śmierć nie była dla mnie nowością — wszak służyłem pod rozkazami jego królewskiej mości księcia Cumberland i otrzymałem nawet ranę pod Fontenoy — lecz wiem, że w tej chwili serce bić mi poczęło przyśpieszonym tętnem. — Jim Hawkins zginął — było pierwszą moją myślą. Dużo to znaczy być starym żołnierzem, ale jeszcze więcej — być lekarzem. W naszym zawodzie nie ma czasu na długie rozmyślania, więc zaraz odzyskałem przytomność umysłu i nie tracąc czasu powróciłem na brzeg i wskoczyłem do łodzi. Na szczęście Hunter był wyśmienitym wioślarzem, toteż mknęliśmy po wodzie jak strzała; niebawem łódź przybiła do statku i weszliśmy na pokład. Jak łatwo się domyślić, zastałem wszystkich w wielkim poruszeniu. Dziedzic siedział blady jak ściana, myśląc o niedoli, w którą nas wpędził. Poczciwiec! Jeden z sześciu marynarzy na pokładzie przednim czuł się niewiele lepiej. — Oto mamy nowego sprzymierzeńca — rzekł kapitan Smollet wskazując na niego. — O mało nie omdlał, doktorze, kiedy usłyszał krzyk. Jeszcze jedno poruszenie steru, a człowiek ten przejdzie na naszą stronę! Przedstawiłem kapitanowi swój plan i wspólnie omówiliśmy szczegóły jego wykonania. Wysłaliśmy starego Redrutha na korytarz między kajutą a pokładem przednim z trzema czy czterema nabitymi muszkietami oraz materacem dla zasłony. Hunter podprowadził łódź pod rufę, a Joyce i ja poczęliśmy napełniać ją puszkami prochu, muszkietami, worami sucharów, baryłkami wieprzowiny. Beczkę koniaku i moją nieocenioną skrzynkę z przyborami lekarskimi wzięliśmy również. Tymczasem dziedzic i kapitan czekali na pokładzie, a drugi z nich wezwał podsternika, który był najstarszy stopniem między marynarzami pozostałymi na statku. — Panie Hands — przemówił — jest nas tu dwóch, każdy z parą pistoletów w ręce. Jeżeli ktokolwiek z was sześciu da jakikolwiek sygnał, padnie trupem na miejscu. Cofnęli się znacznie, a po krótkiej naradzie wszyscy co do jednego rzucili się pod kajutę przednią, pewno w tym celu, aby zajść nas od tyłu. Skoro jednak zobaczyli Redrutha przyczajonego w zatarasowanym korytarzu, natychmiast rozbiegli się po okręcie i jedna głowa wyjrzała znów na pokład. — Na dół, psie! — krzyknął kapitan. Głowa znów znikła i na razie nie słyszeliśmy więcej o tych sześciu struchlałych marynarzach. Wśród tego, pomimo całego zamieszania, naładowaliśmy łódź, ile się dało. Joyce i ja wydostaliśmy się przez rufę i popędziliśmy znów ku wybrzeżu co sił w wiosłach. Ta druga wyprawa poważnie zaniepokoiła strażników na wybrzeżu. Znów zabrzmiało „Lilibullero” i jeszcze zanim straciliśmy ich z oczu za małym przylądkiem, jeden z nich wybiegł na brzeg i zniknął. Już przychodziło mi na myśl, by zmienić plan i zniszczyć ich czółna, ale obawiałem się, że Silver z towarzyszami mógł znajdować się w pobliżu i że wszystko pójdzie wniwecz przez nadmierną zuchwałość. Zawinęliśmy wnet do brzegu w tym samym miejscu, gdzie poprzednio, i zaczęliśmy zaopatrywać warownię w broń i żywność. W pierwszą stronę odbyliśmy drogę wszyscy trzej, ciężko objuczeni, i przerzuciliśmy pakunki przez częstokół, następnie zaś pozostawiliśmy Joyce’a na warcie przy rzeczach — jeden człowiek, co prawda, ale miał przy sobie pół tuzina muszkietów! — a Hunter wraz ze mną powrócił do łodzi i we dwóch zabraliśmy się do wyładowywania. Tak pracowaliśmy bez wytchnienia, aż cały ładunek był już przeniesiony; wówczas obaj słudzy zajęli stanowiska w twierdzy, a ja co sił popłynąłem znów do „Hispanioli”. To, że odważyliśmy się naładować drugą łódź, wydaje się większą śmiałością, niż było w istocie. Przeciwnicy nasi mieli wprawdzie przewagę liczebną, to prawda, ale myśmy byli silniejsi orężnie. Żaden z ludzi na wybrzeżu nie miał przy sobie muszkietu, a zanim mogli podejść na odległość strzału pistoletowego, pochlebialiśmy sobie, że zdołamy zadać tęgiego bobu przynajmniej sześciu opryszkom. Dziedzic czekał na mnie przy oknie rufy; wytrzeźwiał już zupełnie ze słabości. Uchwycił i zaczepił rzuconą linę, po czym wzięliśmy się wszystkimi siłami do napełniania łodzi. Ładunek stanowiły wieprzowina, proch, i suchary, ponadto po jednym muszkiecie i kordelasie''kordelas'' — długi nóż myśliwski, służący do oprawiania upolowanej zwierzyny; niegdyś również element uzbrojenia. do boku: dla dziedzica, dla mnie, Redrutha i kapitana. Resztę broni i prochu zrzuciliśmy z okrętu na głębokość półtrzecia''półtrzecia'' (daw.) — dwa i pół. sążnia''sążeń'' — antropometryczna jednostka miary długości, wyznaczana przez zasięg rozwartych ramion dorosłego mężczyzny i wynosząca ok. 1,8–2 m. pod wodę, tak iż mogliśmy widzieć jasny połysk stali lśniącej w słońcu daleko pod nami na czystym piaszczystym dnie. W tym czasie zaczął się odpływ morza, a okręt kolebał się na kotwicy. Od strony czółen ozwały się niewyraźne głosy nawoływań i choć uspokoiło to nasze obawy o Joyce’a i Huntera, którzy znajdowali się dalej na wschód, to jednak dało nam bodźca do jak najprędszego odjazdu. Redruth zeszedł ze swego stanowiska w korytarzu i zbiegł do łodzi, którą podprowadziliśmy do przeciwnej strony okrętu, aby kapitanowi Smolletowi było bliżej. — Hej ludzie — zawołał kapitan — czy słyszycie? Na przodzie okrętu nikt nie odpowiedział. — Abrahamie Grayu! to do ciebie... do ciebie. Jeszcze nikt nie odpowiadał. — Gray! — powtórzył pan Smollet nieco głośniej. — Opuszczam okręt i rozkazuję ci iść za swym kapitanem. Wiem, że jesteś z gruntu dobrym człowiekiem, a rzec mogę, że żaden z waszej zgrai nie jest tak zły, jak się zdaje. Trzymam zegarek w ręce... daję ci trzydzieści sekund czasu do połączenia się z nami. Nastała chwila ciszy. — Chodź, zacny druhu — podjął znów kapitan — nie namyślaj się i nie zwlekaj tak długo. Z każdą sekundą narażam życie swoje i tych zacnych ludzi. Powstał nagle zgiełk utarczki i odgłos ciosów. Na pokład wypadł Abraham Gray raniony nożem w policzek i przybiegł do kapitana jak pies na gwizdnięcie. — Jestem z wami, łaskawy panie! — oświadczył. Za chwilę on i kapitan spuścili się na pokład łodzi, odbiliśmy od statku i puściliśmy się w drogę. W ten sposób opuściliśmy okręt — jednak jeszcze nie byliśmy w warowni.